My Worst Bully
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula once again meets her worst bully ever, Diego. The orange hedgehog. What will she do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Nebula's POV_

_As I can remember my life at high school, this boy was a bully. He was always bullying me, flirts me, and annoys me. If you're wondering who this person is, well, his name is Diego. Diego is an orange hedgehog, with gray eyes. He was the worst bully ever, he picks on kids, steals their lunch money, and spits paper ball at classmates. I hated him since I first met him at high school. And here's my story….._

14 year-old Nebula was a 10th grade student, even though she's young, she is the smartest girl. She gets straight A's and sometimes B's.

She was walking to her locker; as she did the locker combination, she opens it. Checks her schedule to see what class she has first. Period 1: Gym and Period 2: Biology II. She groans deeply, she knew that Diego is in her gym class.

"Great. Just my luck" Nebula mutters sarcastically. She grabs her gym bag and closed her locker.

As she was at the girls' locker room; she gets changed into her sports clothes. Once she was done, she heads into the gymnasium.

Once she's in the gym, she groans angrily. Not happy to see who it was.

"What's up, Creepy? Your eyes glowing purple yet?" it was Diego. Nebula's worst bully ever.

"Hmph!" Nebula scoffs and ignores him.

While in the gymnasium; Nebula was partners with her enemy, Diego. Nebula had no friends at high school, they all avoided her because of her powers. They describe her as a Freak or Creepy. She didn't like being called Creepy or Freak. She just ignores them, trying to control her anger.

Nebula is partners with Diego, playing football. Since that some girls are not very good at football, Nebula likes this sport. She hates girly girl things. Because she's a tomboy, she acts tough and strong, for a girl.

"Yo! Go long, Freak!" Diego throws the football, it was coming towards to her. Nebula caught it in her hand.

"What? No girl has ever caught the football!" Diego speechless.

"Hmph" Nebula huffs like Shadow.

A moment later after gym was over; it was time to get changed. Nebula got dressed and walks out of the girls' locker room. She then goes to Biology II class.

After she was done with that class; it was lunch time. She heads to the cafeteria. She didn't feel like eating, because the cafeteria food wasn't that good. But she can't starve herself. She usually has cheeseburger and her favorite: Chicken Fingers.

As she finds an empty table to sit by herself, she then finds one. She wanted to be alone, with no one to bother her.

She eats her lunch; and drinks her milk. Just then, her ears perked up to something. She knew who it was.

"Is this seat taken, pretty Freak?" Diego snickers. Nebula didn't say anything. She did not want to wake her anger up.

"You can't speak? Is your voice broken?" Diego harassing her. Nebula's eyes glowed a little bit. She tries to control her anger but it was no use.

"Or are you a robot? You are too stupid, you Freak!" Diego laughs. Nebula couldn't take it anymore; her rage was taking over her. She wasn't controlling herself. Her eyes glowed brightly in purple. She hissed angrily and loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria were shocked at this.

**"Shut…Up…"** Nebula hissed darkly and scary. Her voice was turning dark and scary due to her rage mode. This didn't scare Diego. He just chuckles at this.

"That's it, feel the anger flowing in you. Nebula Raven Emerald" Diego saying her full name.

**"I…Said….Shut….UP!"** Nebula shouted darkly and angrily. She throws her purple energy blast at Diego.  
"Ugh!" Diego was flown against the wall. Everyone screams. They panic, and run out of the cafeteria by the angry blue-violet hedgehog.

"Go ahead Emerald. Hit me" Diego smirked evilly. Nebula then chuckles darkly, this scared Diego.

**"You are too weak, Diego. You don't know how to fight! I'll just leave you there!"** Nebula hissed darkly. Just then, the Headmaster and staff came into the scene.

"Nebula Emerald! Stop this right now or you'll be suspended!" the headmaster shouted.

**"Go ahead, headmaster. I don't care. I'm just a Creepy girl. With no friends. I'm getting out. I have had enough of the bullying from Diego. And right now, my rage is strong. Something that I can't control. So do what you must, suspend me right now!"** Nebula said darkly.

"Ms. Emerald, I understand you can't control your anger, but please try to calm down" Headmaster said softly. But Nebula didn't calm down. Her rage was too strong to control.

**"You are wasting my time. I'm out of here"** Nebula walks out of the door outside. She didn't care if she'll get suspended. She just wants to get away from being bullied.

…_and that's how it happened. I wasn't myself when I went into rage. It was Diego's fault for making me angry. Two years later; I graduated from high school. I was happy to get out of high school and start a new life. But I wasn't 18 yet. I was still 16 years old. _

_After I graduated, my father was so proud of me. I wish my mother was here to see this. But I think she has seen it. Oh, mother I miss you so much. Dad is here taking care of me._

_A month later; my father was shot by the unknown man. I lost my home, and my father. My home was burned down, since that I don't know how to pay bills and stuff. Only my father knows. I lived on the streets alone. But that's when I first met Scourge, my Ex-boyfriend that cheated on me three times. But he offered me a home to live with him, but that was only a year since I found out he cheated on me with a girl. _

_Right now, I'm 19 years-old, when I first met Amy Rose. I saved her from almost being raped by Scourge. She offered me a home, and also, having her boyfriend Sonic back from that selfish princess Sally Acorn. She was only using Sonic to treat Amy badly by becoming popular than anyone. After I fought with Sally, Sonic and his gang wanted me to join in the Team. I accepted it and was very happy to have friends with powers. _

_As for Diego, I never saw him again. That is until he came back. _

* * *

**_Who do you think killed Nebula's father? _**

**_I dont hate Sally. I only like her when she's not with Sonic. No harsh comments please. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day**_

Nebula was having a date with Shadow at the restaurant place. They were enjoying their meal. After they were done, they left a tip and walks out of the restaurant.

Shadow was holding hands with Nebula; they were walking down the sidewalk together. Just then, Nebula's ears perk up to something; she heard what sounded like a girl screaming. The scream belonged to Selene, her sister.

"Selene" Nebula whispers to herself. She then let goes of Shadow's hand. Shadow was stunned.

"Nebula? Where are you going?" Shadow trying to catch up with her.

"It's Selene! She's in trouble!" Nebula said. She runs in the dark alley. Nebula saw a male orange hedgehog pinning Selene's arms against the wall. And also, Adam was unconscious on the ground.

"Let go of me!" Selene uses her super strength to get this hedgehog off of her.

"We meet again. Nebula Raven Emerald" he smirks at the wrong girl.

"How do you know my sister? I'm not Nebula!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta.

"Huh? You're not Nebula. Well then, if you're her sister, where is she?" he asked.

"Diego! Get your hands off my sister!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple. She threw her purple energy blast right at him, sending him straight to the dead end wall. Selene was free, she picks up Adam in bridle style and runs up to her sister.

"Nebula, you saved me" Selene said.

Nebula didn't say anything; she then walks up to Diego the orange hedgehog. Selene was speechless.

**"Diego! How dare you touch my sister!"** Nebula's voice turned darkly and deeply, she was in her rage mode. Diego then recovers quickly.

"I didn't know you had a creepy sister!" Diego said rudely. Nebula hissed angrily, she pinned him against the wall.

"Nebula! Wait! Who is this guy?" Shadow trying to pull back Nebula away from the orange hedgehog. Selene helps too. Nebula soon calms down from her rage. But her eyes were still glowing purple.

**"That's Diego, he was a bully back at high school. He bullies me a lot. And I have had enough!"** Nebula growls angrily.

"So you remember me, Nebula Raven Emerald" Diego saying her full name.

**"Stop saying my full name, you dumbass!"** Nebula yelled in anger.

"Oh, so you want to be called Creepy?" Diego snickers.

**"Grrrr!"** Nebula had enough, she was about to punch him, but Shadow grabbed her wrist.

**"Let go Shadow!"** but he was too strong.

"Nebula, don't!" Shadow said.

**"Fine, you Diego! You are an ass!"** Nebula hissed at him. She walks away angrily, out of the dark alley. Shadow and Selene were completely speechless. Nebula was in a bad mood.

Selene looks back at Diego, glaring at him.

"Whatever you did to my sister wasn't very nice! How could you bully her? You are so mean!" Selene then slaps Diego in the face, she didn't mean to do that but she was mad at whatever he did to her sister. Selene gives the unconscious Adam to Shadow, to take him to Tails' workshop. She then tells him that she'll go look for Nebula. Shadow nods and Chaos Control out of here.

* * *

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was on the roof building, sitting with her legs crossed in Indian style. She also has her arms folded. She was very upset at something.

"Nebula?" it was Selene, behind Nebula. Nebula closed her eyes, she sighs deeply.

"Hi" Nebula mutters.

"Nebula, please tell me what happened with you and that guy?" Selene asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It brings back memories" Nebula mumbles.

"Nebula, please tell me. I want to know, you hide this from me" Selene begs. Nebula sighs in defeat.

"Okay, I'll tell you" Nebula said as she tells her story to her sister Selene.

_(I'm not going to write the whole thing; go back to the beginning of the story to know Nebula's story)_

Selene was completely speechless; from what she heard was very sad.

"He got you angry? That jerk moron!" Selene grits her teeth.

"And after I graduated, I never saw him again. And a month later, our dad died. I don't know who that killer was, but I beat him" Nebula said with her head down.

"My god" Selene shocked.

"Yeah" Nebula said.

Moments later; it was getting dark. Selene and Nebula were walking on the sidewalk together. Just then, they hear a male voice.

"Hello, Emerald" it was Diego again.

"Diego" Nebula hissed.

"I heard you two talking. I knew your father, Creepy" Diego snickers. Selene and Nebula's eyes widen.

"What? How did you know our father?" Nebula asked angrily.

"Do you remember what happened to him?"

"My father was shot by a man" Nebula answered.

"And who was the man that killed your father?" Diego smirks.

Nebula then gasps in horror. She then remembers now. Who killed her father.

_(Flashback)_

_16 year-old Nebula was grabbed by man and pulled her in the dark alley. She was gagging that he was choking her._

"_Hey! Let go of my daughter you bastard!" Nebula's father yelled as he ran to the man that was clutching Nebula. The bad guy takes out a gun and puts it on Nebula's forehead._

"_One more step and she dies" the bad guy said. This man didn't show his face because he's wearing a robbery mask. _

"_Get that gun out of my face!" Nebula hissed as she headbutts him. This made him let go. She runs to her father, but the bad guy aims his gun right at her. _

"_NEBULA LOOK OUT!" Nebula's father saw this and shields his daughter. The bad guy fires right at Nebula's dad in the back. Nebula heard a gunshot and saw that her father collapses to the ground. Nebula gasps in horror._

"_DAD! NO!" _

"_Damn it. Well, too bad doll, your daddy's gone" the bad guy said._

_Nebula with her back turned, she manipulates her purple energy blasts in her fists. She stands up and turns around to face the bad guy. Her eyes were glowing in purple aura. She growls angrily._

**"**_**You.** (throws energy blast) **Killed.** (throws another one) **My.** (throws again) **FATHER!"** she flew right at him and punches him. She picks him up and throws him in the dumpster. Once it was over, she powers down and goes back to her father._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yes, Emerald. It was I who killed your father" Diego chuckles evilly. Nebula was producing tears.

"N-No…..NOOOO!" Nebula screams loudly. She then was in her rage mode. So as Selene.

**"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DIEGO!"** Nebula screamed darkly and scary. She attacked him, punching and kicking him. Selene joins in.

**"YOU ARE SO CRUEL! HOW COULD YOU?"** Selene shouted darkly and angrily. Her eyes were glowing brightly in magenta.

(*yawn* I'm going to skip the fighting scene)

Selene and Nebula has defeated Diego; he was arrested for the murder of Nebula and Selene's father 3 years ago. He will be spending in jail for a long time.

Nebula and Selene were back home; trying to calm down from their rage mode. They then went to bed.

The End.

* * *

**If you're wondering who Selene and Adam are. Well, Selene is Nebula's sister. And also, read "Sisters Reunited" please. **

**Adam is Selene's boyfriend. **

**I don't own Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Selene and Adam belongs to a friend of mine. **

**Nebula and Diego belongs to me. **


End file.
